tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Foothold
Foothold is a region in the north of Etan that was hugely depopulated seven hundred years ago during the Long Night. Following the events of the War in the Silence at the onset of the Divine Era it has been chosen by a number of states to serve as a joint settlement plan as part of the Treaty of Manse. Its current name, its original having been lost, was given to its proximity to the base (or foot) of the mountains that run across the north of Etan. History Shardfall For more on this event, see here. Though the actual histories of the Foothold region have been lost, it can be assumed that the peoples that lived there experienced a high degree of panic and concern over the appearance of the Shard in the sky. No records exist of any particular group at this time reaching out to other states at this time, (beyond the settlers of Vorakor making requests for more armed guardsmen to protect them against hostile natives but the details on race or location are omitted) but as Etan itself was sparsely population at this time it is unsurprising that a lack of detailed accounts of interaction with any peoples there do not exist. Pelor's Glory For more on this event, see here. The only mention of the Foothold in records held by other natoions during this era are the efforts by the Kingdom of Grostere to proselytize the peoples in the north east of Etan, though these efforts were really focused on Vorakor where it was known that peoples ignorant of the Ten, but it is understood that many of these pilgrims and priests were rebuffed by the dangers of the Warring Woods and elected to find other peoples to convert, so it its possible that some of them were drawn to the Foothold region. Efforts by the scholars of Foothold have uncovered a rich history that was lost to the world following the Long Night, with the discovery of a lineage of Princes that once ruled the region, sharing many similarities with the Duchy of Eldswall. It was during Pelor's Glory that much of the history of the region was actually collected by local mages and scholars working on behalf of a newly formed Kingdom, referred to simply as the King's Land or Kingsland, the first and it would appear, last king of Foothold was a young man by the name of Tarrin, later known as the Killer King due to the sour turn of his reign. The Long Night For more on this event, see here. It is here that the most important point in the written histories of the world that the Foothold region emerges, as it was at the onset of the Long Night that the fate of it, and its people, was decided. During the mass exodus by the vampire aristocracy of the Quel'Doran Empire the north of Etan was assaulted by the blood starved peoples that inhabited the region, entire communities were wiped out as the night descended on them. In the seven hundred years since that event, the region has remained empty with the wilderness reclaiming it. Many believe the region to have been cursed by the horrific acts that occurred there and few have explored the region and none have successfully settled there. Divine Era For more on this event, see here. In the aftermath of the War in the Silence, a number of states were signing a myriad of treaties and pacts to strengthen or shore up their bonds following the events of that conflict, one of these was the Treaty of Manse, overseen by King Sanctus II, in which the region of Foothold was set aside for settlement by a joint effort by a number of states. Some see the effort as nothing more than a fruitless endeavor made by people in a palace completely detached from the realities of such a settlement effort while others see it as a chance to build a new home for those affected by the conflict and heal the wounds of the war. The four factions that signed the treaty were the Empire of Quel'Doran, the Magocracy of Osana the Kingdom of Thoruum and the Ribripper Clan. These factions were beset by numerous trials, and though they have been hardened by their experiences, have created a stable, if not authoritarian government in the region. The Council administers the region from the She-Wolf's Fort, where many of the original settlers of the region are confined. Geography and Demography "It is a land of great mystery and wonder...and if you like grass, its the place to be." ''- traveling merchant's description of Foothold The Stand ''"A monument for another age, a darker age." ''- Councillor Arkanus The Stand is a colossal stone sword shaped monument that lies in the center of Foothold, lying just west of the region's largest body of water, Lake Fandel. The scholars of Foothold have established that the structure was fashioned from rock not native to the region and appears to have been physically hurled into the ground millenia ago, possibly causing the lake to form around it due to the upheaval of earth. It is suspended by both a large portion of it being underground and powerful conjuration magicks that prevent the great stone from even wobbling in the strongest of winds. The Stand became a base for explorers mapping out the region, eventually becoming a site for travelers not wanting to trade in the She-Wolf's Fort, with a new generation of "free" people living in Foothold not directly under the rule of the Council dwelling there. Lake Fandel ''"We'll name it after my brother." '' ''"Oh? Did he like lakes?" '' ''He hated them, so it's perfect." '' - Councilors Gorget and Arkanus discussing the naming of the recently discovered lake An unexpected discovery in Foothold was the large body of water that was named Lake Fandel, after the brother of one of the Councilors who died leading an early expedition to explore more of the region. The lake has become an attractive region to settle, especially among those not wishing to live under the direct rule of the Council but stay close enough to be protected by the She-Wolf's Fort and its armies. The two largest villages are Greywall and Shrine. The Shivering Hills ''"It's colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra here." ''- Scouting report to the Council on the discovery of the Shivering Hills The Shivering Hills refers to the large range of hills that starts are the base of the mountain range to the north and ends in the center of Foothold, in the Stand. This region is were many of the bandits that were exiled from the south have taken over, raiding and harassing caravans heading to and from the Stand. Many monsters also dwell in teh hills, making ti an even more dangerous place for travelers. This is also the location of a Freehold of Dragonborn that have lived in Foothold for generations. The Shields ''"The final stand of thousand brave souls. In a war between the living and the dead, the living lost." ''- Journal entry of Arkanus on the discovery of the Shields The Shields is a region that lies between Lake Fandel and the lands considered controlled by Stovakor in the east. It is named for the hundreds of fallen knights that perished there, their shields and heraldry littering the landscape. According to all evidence found, this was the final stand of the Foothold region against the vampires traveling across Etan at the onset of the Long Night. The numbers that were slain across the many miles that the battle took place over cannot be counted as the elements have destroyed anything beyond the magically enchanted shields, weapons and armour of the knights that fell. It has drawn many scavengers seeking to find a rare untarnished sword or heirloom among the heaps of tattered cloth and dirt mounds that are the only markings of the mass gravesite the region is. The Court of the Killer King ''"Whoever took them must have done so before the Long Night, without their king, no matter how despotic, the region fell to the dead as they swept across the land. Something about it all reminds me of a strange part in a play I saw once..." ''- The Memoirs of General Atrixa The Court of the Killer King is a region to the north west of the Stand, a collection of homesteads and collapsed temples that shows evidence of being the once pseudo-capital city of the region. Scholars note that the king of Foothold did not have a court in the way that other kings of Etan do in the current era, instead the ruler of Foothold traveled around the region, being hosted by various wealthy nobles and farmers at different parts of the year. With the last known place of residence being this one in the north west, tattered banners and carvings of a crown and a knife are found throughout the region. At some point before the Long Night, the king and his nobles were in the middle of what was believed to have been a stone sculpting competition where busts of His Majesty were being created and presented before the king when some powerful magic made all of those in attendance disappear to places unknown. The region is avoided by most traveling through Foothold, bearing a sinister reputation as being the home to malicious spirits and evil wizards. The Orchards ''"They fell upon our camp at night, our fire had burned down to nary an ember. Children all, at first we thought them feyfolk, but we heard them call to one another as they ransacked our wagon, grabbing the sacks of apples we'd harvested. We'd barely stood up to draw our blades by the time they'd already disappeared into the trees." - Ersto, fruit merchant The Orchard is a large forest of trees that was once a cultivated land in ages past that has grown wild, though still producing an abundance of fruits. It's denizens include fey as well as seemingly lost children that have been drawn into the woods by the allure of food. Society Legal Status There has been no set legal status established for settlers or any other peoples in the Foothold region. Peoples The population of the initial expedition that arrived in Foothold was just over seventy, with a mixture of the four factions that signed the Treaty of Manse. Gender No distinction between genders has been made by the settlers of the Foothold region as of yet. Slavery No decision has been reached on the legality of slavery in the Foothold region by its settlers. Education There has been no set standard of education by the Foothold settlers. Literacy It is unknown what percentage of the population of Foothold are literate. The Arts No major artistic schools have emerged in the Foothold region as of yet. Government Premier The Council of Foothold has become the de facto rulers of the settlers of Foothold, comprised of General Atrixa of the Legions of Quel'Doran, Arkanus of Osana, Gorget Ironlock of Galbaraz and Thukra Bagswill of the Ribrippers. Structure No system of government has been agreed upon by the settlers of Foothold, but the Council of Foothold remains in control. Local Government No system of local administration has been established by the settlers of Foothold. Military Martial No armed forces set aside for defense have been established by the settlers of Foothold. Arcane No magical defense forces have been established by the settlers of Foothold for the purposes of defense. Espionage Fogbar Rockbreaker has been chosen as the spymaster of Foothold, the goblin being elected to the position by the caliber of his cunning. Economy Currency No set currency has been minted by the settlers of Foothold, though all forms of currency are accepted by its settlers. Resources Hunting grounds in the west of Foothold have been discovered and the region does have access to the Sang River. Trade No trade connections have been established with any communities from outside Foothold. No trade agreements exist between Foothold and any other state. Taxation No set taxation has been established in Foothold. Religion Primary Faith The High Priest of Foothold, Gorget Ironlock, was chosen as the region's religious leader, a War Priest of Moradin devoted to the god of craft and the building of civilisation. Minority Faiths No religions are known to exist as of yet in the Foothold region.Category:Etan Category:Location